


Good Thing

by jongsoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Office Worker Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Office Worker Moon Taeil, Office Worker Seo Youngho | Johnny, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongsoon/pseuds/jongsoon
Summary: He just wants to feel good, all night long.





	Good Thing

"Speaking of the evil," Ten smirked as he saw her entering the hotel café, coming towards him and Johnny, who laughed excitedly next to him, clapping his hands together.  
  
"What now?" she rolled her eyes and took a seat across them. She knew it best that the two friends, who were also her co-workers, always dragged her into their absurd plans and opt out was never been there since the beginning. The fact that they're in a business trip made it even more difficult for her to escape.   
  
Ten lay five sheets of a hundred dollar bill on the table. "That's only the down payment."  
  
She glanced towards him, shifted to Johnny, and back to him.   
  
"We need your help to entertain Taeil tonight," Johnny answered her questioning look, gesturing invisible quotation mark for the entertain part.   
  
She hissed, not believing what she had just heard. These friends were going overboard. "You made your own friend a prostitute?"   
  
"Well, if you're willing to help for free, that's better," Ten innocently shrugged.   
  
Johnny grinned sheepishly. "It's actually our donation. This is a surprise for him."   
  
"Yeah, sure. Even surprising for me who was asked to conduct the plan. Great," she sneered.   
  
"So, we want you-"   
  
"I haven't agreed to anything yet," she cut Ten off.   
  
"Oh, come on! You know Taeil. He won't easily open to anyone. If he did, logically we would have called a real prostitute, not you."  
  
Johnny nodded in agreement. "He should be at more ease with you. You're the closest lady with him for now anyway."   
  
The idea still didn't feel right to her. The four of them were friends who work together. The stake was quite high with that one if any single thing went wrong. "Why should I get involved in this?"   
  
Johnny suddenly sat straight up as if he's about to give an important speech. That was his best opportunity to convince her while she was all ears.   
  
"He's been so tense after his divorce last year. You see how he became so temperamental at work. You're lying if you never experienced it yourself. He snapped badly during the meeting this afternoon when you're out and we just had enough of it. So we came up with this plan. It's for the better." He sipped his coffee after he finished explaining.   
  
"If you nailed this mission, we're more than willing to pay you more," added Ten with his playful grin across his face.   
  
She sighed, "What's the plan?" She herself had no idea why she was willing to degrade herself and jump into their plan. But it was undeniable that she had been irritated by Taeil's unpredictable temper as well.   
  
Johnny flashed a satisfied smirk. "I need to hand this document to his room at 8," he passed her a folder before he checked his watch. "It's 7.30 now. Just tell him I have an urgent matter and you may take over as you wish from there."  
  
She took her hair clip off, letting her long brunette hair fell down on her back before ruffling it a bit to give more volume. She stood up and took her blazer off, leaving only her black camisole as her top.  
  
She grabbed the folder and handed her blazer over to Johnny. "Take care of it. It's expensive."  
  
Ten watched her unexpected show in awe. "Yeah, that's my bitch. Go tame him, girl!"   
  
"We're not paying you if it ends up you're the one entertained," Johnny chuckled.   
  
She didn't bother to look back, but giving middle finger towards them as she walked away. 

* * *

  
  
She pressed the door bell in front of Taeil's room, biting her lower lip nervously as she waited.   
  
The door cracked open. Taeil's face slightly softened when he realized it's her that was standing by his door instead of Johnny. Although still, he couldn't really smile.  
  
"Oh," was his first response before opening the door wider. "Any problem?"  
  
He looked dead. The dark circles and eye bags were too obvious. He was still in his suit pants and shirt. The difference from the Taeil she saw earlier in the morning was that the shirt was then unbuttonned halfway and wrinkled badly.  
  
Weirdly, his messy looks turned her on.   
  
She nervously smiled. "Giving some helping hands. I also was asked to pass this to you," she handed the file to him. "Johnny got an urgent matter. May I come in?"   
  
He was taken aback by her question. He had never let a woman entered his room other than his ex wife in the past. However, his brain told him he did need some help as it gradually malfunctioning. "Yeah, of course," he held the door open for her before following her inside while flipping through the pages of the documents.  
  
He went straight to his working desk and passed the folder back to her who was standing next to his chair, observing the opened file on his laptop.  
  
"Do you mind to read out the numbers from the pages I've marked?" he asked. His fingers were all ready to type in.  
  
It didn't take that long to finish the work since the last piece he needed was the one Johnny had to give. He let out a relieved sigh as the sufferings were finally over.   
  
"Thanks for your help. My brain couldn't really focus to keep shifting back and forth to read and type," he glanced to her who had moved to stand behind his chair. Still, no friendly smile could be seen.  
  
She took the opportunity to place her hands on both of his shoulders. She could feel him getting tense under her touch with a slight of electric shock at the beginning.  
  
"Nothing much. You did a great job," replied her as she began to massage his shoulders. "Don't be so tense, Taeil. The hardest part is over. You can't do anything until they give feedback from the proposal."  
  
"Well, I feel like it's my responsibility to-"  
  
She hushed him. "How if you stop talking and thinking about work for a while?" her hands slowly slid down onto his chest, taking her to lean closer until her lips were next to his ears. "Let's get loose, shall we?"  
  
He turned his head to look at her. For the first time he's staring deep into her eyes, before his gaze trailed down onto her lips.   
  
She just realized how good looking Taeil was from such distance. Some strands of his black hair fell perfectly onto his forehead as the styling gel couldn't hold it up anymore. His sharp jaw framed his godly features just right.   
  
The table had turned. It was then her who wanted him bad inside her.   
  
She didn't waste more time. She crushed her lips onto his, which surprisingly he responded too well as if he's about to suck her soul out of the body. He wasn't playing around that the kiss went straight to a heavy make out session. His hands guided her waist to move to sit on his lap. She quickly took the chance to straddle over his thick thighs.   
  
It's getting more intense that there was barely an inch between them. Her arms were then circling around his nape and her camisole was already thrown somewhere onto the floor by him. Just a split second before he swiftly unhooked her bra with one hand like a pro, which later joining her camisole on the floor as the silent witnesses of their lust.   
  
She was panting hard when they finally broke the kiss, just for Taeil to move his lips onto her neck and explored another inches of her skin for him to leave marks on. His one hand was resting at the small of her back while the other slowly grazed her torso upwards and captured her breast. Her satisfied moan turned him on more that the gentle rubs gradually becoming passionate squeezes, with his fingers playing on her nipple in between. She grasped his hair as she pulled him deeper onto the crook of her neck. Between her thighs, she could feel him getting more excited and that just aroused her more to grind hers over his.   
  
Slowly losing his patience, he grabbed her on the butts to secure her around him and take her onto his bed for more space. He laid her down and hastily removed the remaining clothes on her before he removed his.   
  
His hands continued being occupied by her breasts while his lips busy shifting back and forth from kissing her lips and nibbling on her nipples. He was that hungry to the point she could barely breathe from the sensations she's getting. It made her crazier as his length started to tease the inner part of her thighs.   
  
"T... Taeil-" her sentence was finished by messy moans instead. Her hand crawled down, trying to get a grab of his length, but Taeil was faster to stop her hand from doing so.   
  
He hissed, "Don't ever try doing it again unless I order you to."  
  
"But-"   
  
"I'm the one in charge now." He didn't give her chance to argue further as he dove down to her lips again.   
  
Deep inside her she started getting worried that her mission wouldn't change anything knowing Taeil seemed to remain bossing her around, although in that occasion she liked it a bit too much. Five hundred dollars and a heavenly sex could be a good trade off.   
  
That time round, Taeil purposely teased her more by creating more frictions between their hips, shooting her to cloud nine when it's not even the real deal yet.   
  
She arched her back as her fingernails clawed his back, pulling him closer onto her, skins grazing each other.   
  
It didn't take long for him to slowly crawl down and spread her legs to provide room for his head.   
  
Knowing what's coming, she couldn't bear the pain anymore. "Taeil, don't-"  
  
Her own moans cut her off as he began to eat her from below. He licked clean all of the dripping liquid from her entrance onto her folds. She bucked her hips as his tongue circled her bundle of nerves, putting slight pressures to stimulate her more. Some flicks of his tongue and she let out the most beautiful moan he had ever heard when he inserted two fingers into her, where her liquid felt like a stream down his fingers. It was an easy work for him that only within a few push could make her reach her first orgasm.  
  
He looked up to see her arching her back with her eyes closed. Her slightly opened mouth couldn't stop playing music to his ears, a mix of curses, moans, and his name in between.   
  
"You look more beautiful like this," he smirked in satisfaction watching her reaction under him.   
  
She hadn't even got off of her high yet, but Taeil already positioned his throbbing length in front of her entrance. Her moan went inhumane as he dipped the head in. Tears escaped the corner of her eyes as he pushed through. The pain was too much that time since it had been a while after the last time she got penetrated by someone. On top of that, it had never been as huge as Taeil's.   
  
"Fuck, you're so tight." Taeil bit his lower lip as he buried his face onto the crook of her neck.  
  
"You're, tearing, me," she replied, panting in between, trying her best to endure the pain.   
  
Taeil was back on sucking the skins on her neck to distract her from the pain he's causing, letting her walls adjusting to his torturing length. He slowly pulled his length just enough for him to push into her deeper as he was then kissing her on the lips, his hand busy kneading her breast. Just on that moment he was suddenly good at multitasking.   
  
It was getting more intense as he started picking up his pace--his lips, his hand, and his hip. She was nothing more than a moaning machine from the simultaneous teases. She would like to claim her defeat by that time already. Taeil completely took over her, barging into her body from both of her lips without forgetting another best part of her to be taken care of.   
  
The sound of wet skins hitting against each other harmonized their moans. His lips were then on her breasts, nibbling and sucking both in turns. She arched her back higher from the sensation, pushing her breast deeper into his mouth for him to take.   
  
"I, should've, had sex, with you, earlier," she was struggling to just finish one complete sentence. Still, it was ended beautifully by another round of messy moans.   
  
Taeil was getting impatient and he began to pound himself into her, turning her moans into screams of his name.   
  
"Don't, pull, out." Her order sounded more like a beg as she slowly losing control to her own body.   
  
Taeil smirked, "Never in my plan."  
  
With a few more perfectly angled thrusts into her, both of them experienced the heaven on earth. She could feel him filling her more than just his length, but with all of its contents that time, while hers poured over his inside her. Even in that moment, Taeil wouldn't let a second wasted without touching her. He could claim her breasts as his newest favorite toys.  
  
He remained inside her although his body nearly collapsed over her, trying his best to not put his weight on her by using his then weak arm to support.   
  
She had no idea how long he had been restraining all of his lust inside him that he had become unstoppable that night. She would like to consider herself lucky that she was the one who pulled the trigger that night and experienced the best out of him. She would definitely beg for more, even if she had to pass him the five bills she received previously from Johnny and Ten, or more.  
  
He only needed a few minutes to recover before he got back on his business without sparing her time to recover from what he had just done to her. Her jaw dropped, not believing what he was doing while she was still panting hard. Yet, he already began to create another multitasking mess on every inch of her body, leaving her breathless for real.   
  
Noticing the slight panic across her face, he whispered into her ear. She could feel him smirking as he spoke, "That's what you get for waking me up, dear." 

* * *

  
  
She took a seat at Johnny and Ten's table during breakfast, just to realize Taeil's leather clutch was laying on the empty seat next to her. She looked around and spotted him stuck in the long queue for toasts. He was in his business suit again, with his hair styled up neatly unlike what she had seen the night before. Yet, for the first time, she didn't adore him in suits anymore. The view she enjoyed in his room was way much better and that what remained in her mind whenever she saw him after that.   
  
Ten's laugh made her turned her head back towards the two guys sitting across her.   
  
"Time to get a new foundation and concealer, honey," he sneered. "Whatever you're using right now couldn't cover your hickeys, not at all," he chuckled as he answered her frown.   
  
She took a deep breath, left speechless with the severe mess Taeil made on her.   
  
"Damn, you served him that hard that both of you didn't sleep? Those eyebags can't lie," Johnny chimed in.  
  
She snorted, "Me? Fucking him hard? Heck it's that beast eating me alive the whole night. Next time, I'm more than happy to be the one paying him instead."   
  
"He's looking at you," Johnny whispered, secretly pointing towards Taeil who was still stuck in the queue.   
  
She glanced at him to witness the corner of his lips curved up into a smirk, the closest form to a smile one had ever got from him in public. A flashback from their session hit her and she couldn't help herself from blushing. It was unbelievable that his smirk at her could already form a pool of liquid on her panties as it became a domino effect to her mind picturing him in further imaginations.   
  
Ten cleared his throat. "Well, looks like someone will have another sleepless nights after this." 


End file.
